1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for preparing porous saccharide granules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for preparing porous granules are known which are useful for adsorbing oils therein. Japanese Kokai 75-160303 discloses a method of preparing porous granules having small bulk density by dissolving baking powder in a water solution of food stuff and spray drying the resultant mixture at a temperature higher than the decomposition temperature of baking powder and a method of preparing, oil carrying porous granules by adsorbing oils on the porous granules.
Japanese Kokai 78-23305 discloses a method of preparing dried powder by drum drying a water solution of hydrolyzate of starch having DE value of less than 18 and of preparing oil carrying powder by adsorbing oils on the resulting powder.
The porous granules or the base powder prepared by the methods of the above described Japanese Kokai, however, consists of weakly cohered particles and the oil adsorbed on the granule or the powder oozes from the granule of the powder even by a slight external pressure. These oil carrying products are easily caked during storage. These are the disadvantages of the granules or the powders prepared by the known methods.